


Dangerous Lies Through Innocent Eyes

by Dragongirl180



Series: Gabenath One-Shots [8]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alcohol, And More Angst, Angst, F/M, Infidelity, ambiguous ending, and sad, gabenath, this story is wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 14:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21138368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongirl180/pseuds/Dragongirl180
Summary: What do you get when three people clash in a fiery storm of lust and tragedy? Well obviously a whole lot of angst, some very hurt feelings, and a pretty big lie or two.An AU in which Gabriel knew Nathalie before he ever met Emilie





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello yes this is an extremely long one-shot (that I might break in half if people find this to be too long) based on a crazy dream I had and a few sad songs I heard on the radio. I know this isn't canon compliant at all, but it's an interesting what if.
> 
> *Also, if you don’t agree with the way I portray certain characters then please don't feel obligated to read this. It's pretty clear in my other stories, that I do not depict Emilie in a good light and that's just how I choose to write her.

Nathalie met Gabriel long before Emilie came into the picture. She also loved him first and she always thought he felt the same way. That's what it looked like at least. 

She was only 18 and studying for a degree in economics. He was a 23 year old budding fashion designer. He had yet to catch his big break, but she stuck by his side and encouraged him all the same. What little money he made went towards the rent for their shared flat in Paris. She had no idea how they had managed to score a place for so cheap, but most of her thinking wasn't done when she was with him.

Their time together was spent going to art showings and schmoozing with bohemian artsy types. Their nights were spent drinking cheap wine and making love for hours on end. Their passion for each other was like that of the deepest romance stories of old. Nathalie only had eyes for Gabriel and Gabriel only had eyes for Nathalie…until someone else came along. 

He had been thrilled when Audrey Bourgeois discovered him. His break had finally came and it meant that things could only go up for them. They did at first. 

He used the money from his first contract to buy a mansion in the heart of the city. She felt that it was rather large and lonely, nothing like their small intimate flat, but she said nothing. He was happy and that was all that mattered to her. 

Soon he was working day and night to produce his art. She threw herself headfirst into her studies and worked as hard as she could. They rarely saw each other during the day. Their nights were still spent in bed, but she felt like the passion had dwindled. Still she said nothing. 

It had only dwindled because they were more mature now. The relationship was more serious and had transcended teenage lust. Their cheap wine had been replaced by expensive chardonnay and their mattress on the floor was now a king sized behemoth filled with feathers. Still she said nothing. 

When they went to small parties and shows, he never left her side. His arm would be practically glued to her waist and his lips always found her neck when he wasn't talking. Now that it was actual fashion shows and parties filled with the elite members of the industry, he kept a respectful hand on her hip and nothing more. Maybe she would say something funny and earn a kiss on the cheek, but he suddenly hated the idea of pda. Still she said nothing. 

* * *

It was at the Cannes Film Festival that the trouble began. Nathalie found herself separated from Gabriel well into the after-party. She figured she would find him eventually and went on with her conversations with other people. Later she did find him and she was not very happy with what she found. 

He looked enamored with the beautiful blonde woman beside him. She recognized her as an actress from one of the films that had been shown earlier, it had been terrible. It was only when she got closer that she realized why the woman had evoked such a strange feeling in her. 

Luckily she didn't have to confront them as someone called the woman away. Gabriel was still staring at her when Nathalie walked up beside him. 

"Having fun?" she asked, causing him to jump. 

"Oh, Nat there you are. Yeah I'm really enjoying myself tonight."

Why was he avoiding her gaze? 

"Who was that woman you were talking to?" 

"Oh Emilie? She's an actress and a remarkable person. We were just talking about fashion and how she used to model for a bit."

"That was my sister."

He visibly choked on air, turning to stare at her incredulously. 

"What? You two look nothing alike."

He was right. When the two sisters stood next to each other, you would never be able to tell that they were related, but it was an entirely different story if you looked at a family portrait. 

Louis Sancoeur had golden blonde hair and deep blue eyes while his wife Vivien had dark hair and vibrant green eyes. Their daughters were a perfect mix of the two of them. Nathalie had inherited her father's height and calm exterior while Emilie had gotten her mother’s very sharp features and shining charisma. Gabriel was still floored even as she explained it to him. 

"But she doesn't even have the same last name as you."

"That's true. Emilie had a falling out with Father a few years ago. I don't know what it was about, but it was so bad that she took on our mother's maiden name, Hailett."

"Why did you never tell me about her?"

"We were never very close."

The conversation thankfully ended after that and she wasn’t brought up again for the rest of the night. When they finally went home, Nathalie made sure to drag Gabriel straight into bed and make his night worth it. She couldn’t understand why, but seeing her sister had made her scared about her relationship. Growing up, Emilie had always tried to take away everything that belonged to her and she always did it without an ounce of remorse.

* * *

Things eventually went back to normal after a couple of months. Nathalie even allowed herself to think things had gotten better between them. Gabriel was staying home more and doting on her more than ever. She had even once caught him looking up information on ring sizing one night. The prospect of him finally proposing sent her over the moon. She found herself in nothing but cheerful moods and could often be heard humming away while she worked in the mansion. Everything was perfect.

Until she came downstairs one day and saw a familiar blonde head loitering in the foyer. She turned and looked up, her green eyes going wide when she took in her sister for the first time in forever.

“Nathalie? Oh my goodness, what a pleasant surprise!”

She ran over and pulled the taller woman into an awkward hug. Nathalie had definitely not missed the fake sweet voice she used in public.

“I didn’t know you worked for Gabriel.”

“He’s my boyfriend. I don’t work for him.”

“Not wife? Woah. You would think a man of his status wouldn’t drag his feet in a relationship like that. It's always the rich that are quick to put a ring on it so they can parade their women around like prized cattle.”

“Gabriel is nothing like that. We’re just taking it slow.”

“Oh honey, all men are the same. You’re what, 25 now? You're old enough to know that.”

“I’m 20 actually, you’re the one that’s 25. What are you doing here, Emilie?”

“I just wanted to see my baby sister. That’s not a crime.”

“It is when you haven't wanted to see me for the last six years. Why are you suddenly showing up now?”

“Your _ not _ husband invited me. He wants to discuss me modeling for some of his designs. I do believe the word ‘muse’ was mentioned a few times.”

“Oh Em, there you are! I’ve been going over some designs you might like and oh-”

Gabriel had rushed out of his office when he saw her, but his elation suddenly faded away when he saw Nathalie behind her. A second later he had slapped a smile on his face and walked over to give her a kiss on the cheek.

“Hey Nat, I thought you would still be sleeping.”

“It's 9am. When have I ever slept in this late?”

“There's a first time for everything.”

He directed it at Emilie, earning a bought of laughter from her. Nathalie was already not in the mood so she excused herself and found solace in their sprawling library. Every so often she would hear more laughter coming from the office all the way downstairs. She always worried when it came to him, but she tried to tell herself over and over that he wouldn’t leave her. He was too smart to fall for her sister's wicked spells.

That night, when the three of them went to dinner, she found herself repeating her earlier mantra in her head. He wouldn’t leave her. He’d never do something so cruel. Even when she stepped out to take a call and returned to catch them scooting away from each other, she still said it religiously.

_ He won’t fall for her tricks. He loves me. Doesn’t he? _

Luckily she didn’t see her sister after that. Whenever he had business with her, he would do it in his corporate office on the other side of the city. She was grateful for the peace as well as the fact that his work space was always crawling with employees. There was very little they’d be able to get away with without being seen.

He still came home at reasonable times with a smile on his face and the occasional bouquet of flowers. Though she had never been the biggest fan of it, she also couldn't be upset with all the gifts he started getting for her. One day it would be a pair of emerald earrings. The next she would get a ruby tiara. They started to pile up, but he was insistent on spoiling her.

The only thing that worried her was when he started making her wear it all to bed. He tried to say that it was a turn on to see her decked out in diamonds and pearls, but she didn’t feel that way. She thought back to the days in their flat when he would hold her in his arms and tell her how much he loved her for her. Even when she would mention the pretty models on the billboards, he would silence her with kisses and tell her that she was worth a hundred of them. What was a dozen plastic faces to one genuinely gorgeous Nathalie?

She still asked him that fateful question, one night while she lay next to him.

“You love me, right?”

He almost shot out of bed at that. The very notion that he didn't was ridiculous to him.

“Of course I do! You’re my everything,” he had said as he pulled her closer.

“Are you sure? I feel like lately there's been some rift developing between us.”

“What do you mean?”

“The jewelry for one. I feel like you can't look at me naked unless I'm blinding you with my earrings.”

“That’s not what this is. I just love how glamorous you look. You’re already my goddess, but the jewels just intensify it. It makes you intoxicating.”

“Can’t I be intoxicating without all of that?”

“I suppose. Do you want to cut back on it?”

“Maybe a bit. I just miss...you know. I miss the old days when we were just crazy for each other.”

“We still are you silly goose. I’ve just been so busy with the company. How about we go on vacation? Just the two of us.”

“That does sound nice.”

“How about Milan? We can go to all the parties you want and check out all the extravagant restaurants and stores. It’ll be amazing.”

“Or...we could just go to the beach. I'd rather sunbathe with you and drink mimosas than socialize with other rich people. We already do that at your shows.”

“Yeah that works too.”

She could tell he hated the idea.

“Gabe?”

“What?”

“Do you ever think about our future?”

“Sure, all the time.”

“Do you ever see us getting married?”

For a second she truly thought he was going to be serious about the topic. He sat up and stared down at her, his face unreadable. Of course that all went away when he started to laugh.

“Damn that was good. I can’t believe how funny you still are after all this time.”

“I’m glad you found it funny.”

She lowered her eyes and focused on the silk sheet wrapped around her chest. She suddenly felt very exposed and uncomfortable, but he was oblivious.

“Marriage is something I don’t want to think about for a long time. Anything I've said about it in the past was when I was young and didn't know any better. You understand, right?"

“Of course.”

“I love you, Goose.”

“Love you too.”

How was she shocked when she checked the mail the next morning and found a lengthy bill from some jewelry company? Why was she surprised when she saw a set of jewelry all set in 24 karat gold on the list? Why was she upset when she realized everything she owned was silver? Still she found herself filing it away and trying to forget she ever saw it. Maybe he had gotten it to surprise her later.

She only allowed herself to cry when she opened a magazine and saw her sister at her latest movie premiere. The caption was sure to point out the lovely jewels that adorned her wrists, ears, and throat. All of them were set in a bright glimmering gold.

* * *

She knew she was losing him, but she fought until the very end. Deep down she knew he was the greatest love of her life. She'd never find someone like him again. She'd never love someone as much as him. 

The sudden uptick in his business trips never fooled her. He seemed to forget that they shared a bank account and she was able to see that he never purchased plane tickets. He was also a lousy fake packer, often leaving without simple toiletries. Where most people would come back from a trip to another country tired and spent, he always came back in the best of moods. It was almost like he never left the city. 

The day he took a long shower and left his phone on the bedside table, she couldn't pass up the opportunity. How many times did she listen to those voicemails? The sultry voice on the other end singing his praises and calling him back to her own bed. The text messages between them were even worse. Sometimes it was nothing but pictures being exchanged and other times it was long paragraphs where he professed his undying love. He even called her Goose, his nickname that he had originally saved for Nathalie and Nathalie alone. 

That night she slept in a guest bedroom. He wasn't even bothered by it. He just asked if she had enough blankets and left her to her own devices. Thankfully the pillow was thick enough to muffle her pained cries. The pain that permeated her body the next few days was so great that she briefly wondered if she was having a heart attack. She wasn't of course, even though she wished she was. It was nothing more than heartbreak. 

It was on a cool Fall night at Audrey and Andre's anniversary party where everything finally crumbled. She had picked out a lovely light blue dress for the occasion. It was made of a shimmering silk that flowed down to her feet and hugged her curves effortlessly. It was the first time in weeks that she had felt pretty when she looked at herself in the mirror. Even Gabriel made a comment about how nice she looked. 

Emilie, on the other hand, did not think she looked good and made sure she knew it. As soon as she walked in, her sister was upon her telling her how she looked like she was wearing some cheap costume. She was even wearing the jewelry set that Gabriel had gotten her as if to really rub it in that she had stolen her man. Too bad Nathalie was already too inwardly broken to be affected by her cruel words. 

Thankfully there was an open bar at the party. She didn't think she would be able to stay put together if she didn't have a glass to nurse through it all. And boy did she need the drink as she was forced to sit and watch Gabriel dance with her sister for six songs in a row. Not once did he ask Nat if she wanted to dance or even look her way. She was stiff as a board and emotionless as ever as she took in his loving gazes directed toward the devilish blonde in his arms. If they hadn’t been in public, they surely would’ve been undressing each other.

Strangely enough, they were playing a slow song when he finally acknowledged her. She wordlessly took his hand and let him lead her to the floor. There was something in the air in that moment. Something that was telling her to run. Run and never look back. Still she let his hand come to rest on her side as he twirled her around. 

"Are you enjoying the party?" he asked in a pathetic attempt at small talk.

"I guess."

"Well that's good."

"You seemed to be having a wonderful time with Emilie."

"Hey that was nothing. She was just very persistent. It's hard to say no to her."

"Oh I'm sure it is."

"You feeling ok?" 

She chewed her cheek and weighed her options. It was better to just get it over and confront him. She didn't care if this wasn't the place or it caused a scene. She deserved answers. 

"How long have you been cheating on me?" 

"Huh?" 

She glared at him. 

"You heard me."

"Goose, this isn't the best place to do this."

"Answer the question."

"We barely talk-" 

"Tell me!" 

"Since June."

"So right after the film festival."

"It wasn't serious at first. I swear. I even tried to leave at one point."

"Those are empty words since you decided to stay."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I know you don't deserve any of this."

She took in a shuddering breath and leaned her head towards him. He still knew what made her feel better and leaned forward as well, letting his forehead rest against hers. Why the hell was he doing this when they were clearly meant for each other? 

"Lie to me," she whispered. 

"What?" 

"Lie to me. Say this is all a joke. Say you love me and I'll forget everything else. I can act like this never happened."

"Nathalie."

"Please."

"I can't-" 

"Don't do this to me."

She finally looked up, her blue eyes filled with tears. 

"Please…please Gabe."

"Don't make this harder than it has to be."

"I know you love me. I know you did. Never in a million years. Do you remember when you said that?"

"I…"

"You said never in a million years could you ever stop loving me. Humans could be extinct and the world could be dust, but you would still love me. What happened to that?"

"We were young and foolish. We didn't know what love was. This is honestly for the best when you think about it."

"I don't want to think about it. I don't even understand why this is happening."

"We were already drifting apart anyway. This was inevitable."

"I admit things weren't perfect, but you still could've tried to work with me to fix them! Completely forgetting me and sleeping with my sister behind my back wasn't inevitable. You chose to do that. You chose to tear us apart."

"Don't you think you're being a little ridiculous?" 

"How dare you. Gabriel, I was there for you through everything. I stayed through the thick and thin because I believed in you. I stayed because I always have and always will love you. Can you honestly look me in the eye and say you feel the same?" 

He could not. There must have been something very interesting on his shoes that she couldn't see. She pulled away from him and stopped dancing. People around them were starting to look, but she didn't care. 

"We are over. I don't know what I did to warrant you to just stop loving me one day, but I won't stand for it. I hope you and Emilie are happy. You deserve each other."

She could feel the eyes on her as she left. Thankfully her driver got the hint and didn't add to the stares. He was even gracious enough to offer her a tissue when she burst into tears halfway into the drive home. She wasn’t expecting Gabriel to come home that night and she truly didn’t care. She didn’t care if he never showed his face around there again. She took a long hot shower to calm her nerves and ended up collapsing under the water. She let it pour over her back as she cried her eyes out. 

The next day, she woke up with a splitting headache and that ever present pain in her chest. Her clothes were discarded on a nearby chair and her glasses were lost to the world at that point. It didn’t matter though. When she flipped onto her back, she could still make out his familiar shape sitting upright in the space next to her.

“Good morning, Goose.”

“Don’t call me that.”

Her voice was hoarse and weak from how much she had screamed the night before, but if he noticed it, he didn't say anything. She felt his fingers intertwine with hers, but it was so wrong. She no longer got the usual rush she felt when he touched her. When she spoke, she kept her eyes closed, lest she cry again.

“Where did I go wrong? What did I do to make you stop loving me?”

“Goose-”

“Don't call me that! I’m not a fucking bird.”

“Alright then...Nathalie. It's not like I don't love you anymore. I'll always care very deeply for you, but your sister. She just completes me. She's exciting and adventurous and she's already so engrossed in the industry.”

“So you just like the connections she has?” 

_ Mediocre as they are_, she wanted to add.

“That's only a part of it. Emilie...understands me on a level no one else has ever come close to. I truly feel like she knows everything about me and I haven't even known her that long.”

“She knows how to weasel her way into people’s lives. Don’t think you're special. Your bank account is all she sees when she looks at you and you're either too dumb to see it or you choose to ignore it.”

“It's nothing like that. This is love.”

“And what we had was?”

“We had fun and we had a wonderful friendship. Emilie and I have true and real love. I know that and it's time I stop pretending that I can be happy with you. You’re keeping me from happiness, but it's not your fault. You did nothing wrong.”

“Except exist apparently.”

“Nat…”

She shook her head, “Save it. If this is really what you want, then who am I to stop you?”

“Are you serious. You’ll leave just like that?”

Her gaze locked onto the blue of her dress. It was the symbol of the night her life truly fell apart. She wanted to burn it. Still he waited for her answer.

“All I want is to see you happy and if this is what it takes…”

“Oh my god, you are an angel.”

His weight felt like a thousand tons when he threw himself on top of her in a hug. She didn’t return it, choosing to savor the feeling of him pressed against her for what was most likely the last time.

* * *

She was numb throughout the entire moving process. Gabriel was able to get all her things in order while she followed him, her motions slow and robotic. The joint bank account problem was solved when he just opted to give her a huge chunk of money. It was nice to know that their relationship and everything that had happened to them could be dissolved for a cool 1.5 million euros.

Emilie was strangely nice to her through this time. For the first time in her life, she found her sister to be amicable and sympathetic to her plight. She still didn’t trust her for a second, but maybe she really did feel bad for breaking them up. That or she was just thankful for the millionaire she had handed to her and found it in her best interests to at least give her a pat on the back before she shoved her out the door. 

Rouen was just the same as she had left it though she hated the terms that brought her back home. Her parents were delighted to see her again though. She didn’t have the heart to truly tell them what had happened so she settled to say she had gone through a breakup and decided to leave Paris behind. There were plenty of job opportunities at home anyway and she didn’t have to deal with any more stuck up fashion designers or critics. The boring monotony that came with being a personal finance advisor actually suited her much better. She was able to talk numbers and money from 9 to 5 then come home to her loving parents. There was no stress brought on by deadlines or him yelling about some employee that pissed him off. No more desperately hoping he would give up his fascination with her sister and come home to where he belonged. With her.

She ended up selling all the jewelry he had bought her. She never wanted it anyway and it just brought up horrible feelings she would rather forget. The extra funds were a welcome addition to her already sizable account, but she didn’t much care for it. She just wanted everything of him gone.

The only thing she couldn't bear to part with was a ring. It was nothing more than a gold band set with a single diamond, a trinket. She remembered exactly how Gabriel had given it to her. 

He came home late after another failed meeting with a fashion critic. He was trying to get someone to write something good about his designs to get better coverage of his work. He had stopped at the bar first and had gotten a little more buzzed. The alcohol had apparently told him that he needed to spend what little money he had in his pocket and he did just that. 

She remembered the smell of whiskey on his breath as he plopped down on the couch beside her and pulled her into a hug. She hadn't even been mad that he scattered her textbooks. He buried his face in her neck and inhaled like crazy—he always said her orange scented shampoo was the best thing ever when it came to calming him down. Soon enough he had his head in her lap while she ran her fingers through his wild hair. 

"I see you had a rough day," she said gently.

He sighed and looked up at her. She was currently spinning, but he still thought she was breathtaking. 

"None of them will even give me the time of day," he slurred.

"We just have to keep trying then. One day someone will recognize your talent."

"Why do I need them when I have you? You always say my work is good."

"That's because it is. The clothing you make for me looks like it's hot off the runway and I'm always getting compliments about your genius work. The industry just doesn't know what it's missing."

"God, I love you so much."

"I love you too. More than anything."

"Goosey Goose...please don't be mad, but I might have gotten you something on my way home."

"What is it?"

"I don't know why the man sold this to a drunk guy, but I'm glad he didn't turn me away. You deserve to have something as pretty as you."

He fumbled with his pockets for a bit before she guided his hand to the opening he was looking for. He dug his hand inside and came out clutching a small black box. She had no idea what was happening, until he had it open and was trying to turn it upright. 

"I understand that it would be better to be sober in this situation, but I might never have the guts to ask you this again." 

"Gabriel. Do you know you're doing right now? 

"Unfortunately I do. The headache I'm bound to have in a few hours will be prime evidence of it." 

"Okay, but you know what you're holding?" 

"Yes it's my future. Nathalie…will you marry me?" 

Her fingers in his hair had stilled as well as her heart. It was a miracle she was still sitting upright given the fact that her entire body was nothing but shock at that point. She was dreaming, right?

"I'll be the gander if you'll be the…oh, I don't know what they call a female goose."

"I think it's just goose."

"They made it simple just for me. Good shit. I'll be the gander if you'll be my goose."

"Gabe you know my answer is yes and will always be yes, but I don't really think we can afford an engagement right now."

"I don't care. I just want you to be mine."

"I _ am _ yours, but I also think you're very drunk right now and not thinking straight. Maybe we can talk about this when you're sober."

"So this was a mistake?" 

"Not at all, my sweet. I love it, but don't you think we should wait a while? What about when you finally get discovered and we have enough money to throw ten weddings."

"That would be pretty awesome."

"I would just hate to waste your beautiful gift on an endless engagement."

"I see where you're coming from. Will you still wear it at least? Think of it as a promise ring."

"Aww. I'll wear this every single day."

"And one day I'll swap it for something bigger."

"No you won't, mister. I like this one."

"Can I at least get it engraved? So you always know who gave it to you?" 

"Of course."

Nathalie now stared at the ring in her hand. She hadn't worn it in a very long time. It was still pristine as ever though and you could clearly see the engraving on the inside of the band when you put it under a light. 

_ To my lovely goose, your gander. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ended up breaking this up into two parts for easier consumption

She should’ve known that things would go sour eventually. They always did for her. The depression was slow at first and almost undetectable. She found herself getting more and more tired to the point that it was a struggle just to get out of bed some days. The inability to move often led to her just not eating most of the time. Even her appetite didn't want to be with her. 

The anger came next. Faced with unresolved feelings over what had happened to her, she started to lash out at those around her. Unfortunately this meant that her parents were easy and frequent targets. She didn’t mean it. She didn't! Her parents had been there for her through all the ups and downs of her life and here she was screaming horrible things at them. 

There were so many nights spent walking down lonely dark streets. The silence was a perfect place for her anger to dissipate, but also for her thoughts to grow like weeds. Hopelessness had her in its claws and it wasn't going to let go anytime soon. Why couldn’t she just forget him? Why was she forced to relive her heartbreak over and over?

The breaking point was the news segment. One Saturday morning she walked downstairs and made a beeline for the kitchen and a cup of very strong coffee. The tv shows her mother watched never interested her, but it was on this day that she heard a familiar name—Agreste. She walked into the living room slowly and listened to the reporter on the screen. She was happily announcing the engagement of one Gabriel Agreste and Emilie Hailett. Thankfully Nathalie was able to keep a firm grip on her mug as her mother’s voice echoed around her. Her parents were rather shocked to hear the news of their absent daughter marrying a millionaire. If they only knew.

In a bid to reclaim what she had lost and pull some sort of control back into her life, she turned to that cheap wine that was such a cornerstone of her old one. Sadly she didn’t have the other half of the equation, which was a stubborn and cruel man that she couldn't find a way to hate no matter what. To balance this out, she just added more wine to her formula. That worked only for a time. Turns out you can only show up to work drunk off your ass so many times before they decide to fire you.

This could have been a wake up call for her. It should have been. After she was sent home, she took a scalding hot shower and got lost in her thoughts. She had more than enough money to go buy her own house and sleep for the rest of her days, but she couldn't find herself doing that. Even though she was currently depressed and a slight alcoholic, deep down she was still a major workaholic. Being without something to do would drive her crazy. She resolved her issues by resting for a few weeks and getting herself clean before going to look for work again. Was looking for a job in Paris a good idea? No. Did she know why she did it? Oh yes. 

In the end, it was Emilie who found her. She was in a coffee shop looking over the help wanted listings when someone sat in the seat across from her. The first thing she saw was the large ring on her sister’s hand, gold and studded with large diamonds. It suited her.

“Emilie,” she said nonchalantly.

“Sis,” she nodded back. “What are you doing here? Last I heard, you had run back to mommy and daddy in Rouen.”

“I needed to get away for a while.”

“And now you're back? Or are you just visiting?”

She eyed the newspaper open to the job listing section warily. When she noticed Nathalie staring, she dropped her gaze and smiled.

“I don’t know yet. I lost my job in Rouen and I really didn't want to find another there. Paris just calls to me.”

“I’m sure it does.”

“What are you doing here?”

“I was just coming in for a coffee before my shoot. Vogue is doing a spread on my wedding and needed some shots of me in wedding dresses. It’s all so very fun.”

“Ah.”

“Do you have any ideas on where you'll work?”

“I don’t know. Something in money I guess. A bank seems like the way to go.”

“Yuck. My baby sister as a banker? Catering to the lower class?”

“I think people of all walks of life use banks.”

“No one I want to associate with. Anyone who is anyone just uses overseas accounts.”

“I know.”

“That’s what you and Gabey used, right?”

She had to grip her thigh to stop herself from cringing at the nickname. Gabriel would’ve never let her call him something so ridiculous. 

“Yeah.”

“Smart girl.”

She sensed the conversation was done and she was glad of it. She was going to get up and probably run straight to the train station to go home, but a hand on hers stopped her. Emilie’s face was unreadable, but her voice came out in her usual fake nice voice. Nathalie knew anything she said in that moment would be absolute horseshit, but she found herself listening all the same.

“Gabriel just fired his secretary a few days ago. She was utterly useless when it came to the simplest of tasks. He’s already looking for new candidates and I’m sure he’d be happy to see a familiar face come by.”

“Are you suggesting I apply to be his secretary?”

“Are you having any luck with other jobs?”

She shook her head.

“Come by the house then. He’ll be so happy to see an old friend.”

Her sister only smirked slightly, she knew that her arrow had struck. Rather than let her know she won, Nathalie looked up and forced herself to smile.

“You know what? I think I'll take you up on that. Working around friendly faces sounds wonderful.”

“Great! I’ll call later and give you a time to come over. Seeing you again is going to be amazing. Sister bonding time, right?”

“Right.”

“And you can help with the wedding expenses! I was never any good with budgeting.”

“I’d love to.”

She scowled the entire train ride back. Luckily her parents were out when she got home. They would have most likely panicked if they had been there when she threw her massive tantrum. Nothing in her room was safe and by the end of it, her pillows were shredded, her window was shattered, her clothes were all out on the lawn, and there might have been a hole in the ceiling. Once she had gotten the anger out and cried yet again, she oddly felt better than she had in months. Breaking things was toxic but cathartic. 

After a long talk with her parents and a movie marathon in which she ate an ungodly amount of bonbons, only then did she make a decision fit for only the grandest of idiots. She accepted the invitation extended by her sister, went and talked with both of them, and left the mansion with a job.

* * *

She settled into the secretary role rather well. It wasn’t hard since she barely saw him unless she had to get him the occasional coffee or have him sign something. Her days were spent responding to emails and balancing financial reports. The numbers soothed her and helped her get absorbed into her work easily. She could sometimes go a couple of hours without ever looking away from the screen. 

The wedding came and went without much issue. It was the talk of the town and attended by everyone who was anyone. Luckily she was able to slip out during the reception and go home. No one noticed she left anyway. 

The first signs of trouble came when the honeymoon was cut short. She had been tasked with watching over the mansion for the three weeks that they were supposed to be in the Bahamas, but they came back before the first week was even up. They were already getting cold and distant with each other and often spent their days apart. You wouldn’t even know they were married if you saw how much time he spent in his office and how little time she spent at the house at all. 

Nathalie knew she was cheating on him long before he figured it out. Emilie didn’t even try to hide it from her sister and even told her of some of her more wild escapades. She felt it was funny that the two cheaters couldn’t figure out how to stop screwing around, even when they had supposedly settled down and found true love. Was she really surprised that he came to her when he finally saw through Emilie’s illusions?

His wife had been in Marseille to film some documentary she was an extra in, but they both figured she was there to see another one of her many lovers. Nathalie truly did not care about who her sister was sleeping with and she barely even paid attention to her trips, but Gabriel felt differently. He actually had the nerve to get upset about it. She tried not to laugh when he stood before her desk and complained about her infidelity. If she were braver, she might’ve made a comment about how he should’ve expected it, seeing the circumstances under which their relationship had first begun. Ever the stubborn competitor, he decided to get even and that was how he had dragged Nathalie back into his stupid clutches after a fancy dinner and many _ many _ glasses of wine.

She couldn’t say she hated having sex with him again, but she knew it was a terrible idea. It was quick and rough, completely void of the passion they used to have together. When he was done he fell onto the sheets beside her and sighed contentedly. She pulled the sheets up to her chest and turned away from him, trying to stop the shame and misery she felt from bubbling up to the surface. She felt as if she was just as bad as them. Being around those two had corrupted her somehow.

“I missed that so much,” he huffed out.

“She doesn’t give you enough?”

“Oh she does, but she’s woefully unexciting and stiff as a board. You’re much more fun.”

“Glad to know you still like something about me.”

They settled into a cold silence and were both content to stay like that, but she remembered something that had bothered her ever since the day she had seen it. She turned to face him and asked about it.

“You called her Goose.”

“Hmmm?”

“I saw your texts with my sister. You called her my nickname. Why?”

“That was...a mistake.”

“I sincerely doubt that.”

“No it was and I mean it. She learned about the nickname and insisted that I call her that instead of you. I only did it over text. It felt so wrong. No one will ever be my Goose, but you.”

“The irony is killing me.”

“Come on, that doesn’t make you happy?”

“Not when you look back at our situation.”

“Do you at least remember why I started to call you that?”

“How could I forget?”

The cloudy weather was why she had been outside in the first place. It was the perfect time to wear a sweater and enjoy the springtime air. She had been sitting on a park bench with a textbook in her lap. The chapter was about supply and demand, but she had long abandoned it. Instead she chose to bond with the local wildlife milling before her, especially a group of ducks and one stubborn goose. 

It had been pestering her ever since she pulled out a slice of bread and threw pieces of it to the ducks. Though it was bigger than them and could’ve easily stolen their prizes, it still honked in a plea for its own piece. She laughed to herself and threw a rather large piece just for it.

“You know, we’re not supposed to be feeding the birds here.”

The voice shocked her, but not as much as the owner of it did. A guy with unruly blonde hair and violet eyes came out of nowhere and sat down next to her, shooting her a goofy grin. 

“Are you going to tell on me?” she asked.

“Probably not. I’m no snitch.”

“Cool.”

“I’m Gabriel, by the way.”

She nodded in response and tried to end the conversation there, pretending to busy herself with her book again. He did not get the hint. In fact, he scooted closer to her and looked down at her book.

“Whatcha reading there?”

“It’s just a textbook. You wouldn’t be interested.”

“Try me.”

With a huff and a roll of her eyes, she lifted the front of the book and angled it so that he could read the title. His eyes went wide as he took in the jumble of words on the cover.

“The principles of world economy and business management in context. What a mouthful. You gonna be a banker or something?”

“I’d rather be an actuary or financial analyst.”

“Sounds fancy. I could really use someone like you, ya know. When I’m a big-shot fashion designer, I’ll probably need someone to manage all my money.”

“And I’m sure you will find a wonderful assistant to help you with that.”

She went back to her book, but he was adamant on bothering her. Even when she refused to take her eyes off the page, he still continued to talk.

“I really like your hair. That red is cool.”

“Thanks.”

“How did you get it to be so bright?”

“Bleached it first.”

“Ah. I pity that I won’t be that lucky guy that gets an accountant with hair as...nice as yours.”

She furrowed her brows and gave him a sidelong glance, “Thank you?”

“Yeah that sounded better in my head.”

After that, they broke into an uncomfortable silence. Well uncomfortable for him. She was perfectly happy to continue reading, but he started to fidget and wring his hands. His constant moving distracted her so much that she eventually grabbed the rest of the bread and started shelling out more pieces to that goose. 

He watched with fascination as the animal known for being aggressive and confrontational walked right up to her and accepted bread straight from her hand. She was no animal whisperer, but even she had to admit that this was an oddly friendly bird. Once there was no more bread to give, the goose stuck its head forward. She didn’t even think about getting bit as she placed a finger under its beak and lightly scratched it. Once satisfied, it honked at her and waddled off, leaving her to deal with the clueless man beside her.

“You’re really good with animals.”

“I’m _ really _ not. That bird was just friendly. It’s probably used to being fed by people.”

“I don’t know. Not many people can pet a goose and live to tell the tale.”

“I must be special.”

“Or you’re one of them. If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were secretly a goose yourself.” 

Did this wackjob just call her a goose? Rather than insult him, she quickly thought of some quirky reply. 

“If I were a bird, I wouldn't be a goose. I might be a swan or a dove. Something elegant.” 

“What about a peacock? They're elegant, regal, and absolutely stunning.”

“Sure, I'm a peacock.” 

“Nah…they couldn't hold a candle to you.” 

She met his gaze with a certain curiosity and he stared back at her with earnest joy on his face. After a while he laughed as if he were embarrassed and nervously ran his hand through his hair. He then looked at a seemingly invisible watch on his wrist. 

“Well it was wonderful talking to you, but I actually believe I'm going to be late for lunch with a buddy of mine.”

“Sorry about that.”

“It's alright. He’ll understand. Pretty girls come before everything.”

“Very smooth.”

“I’m sorry, it's just that...ah never mind. Here take this.”

He shoved a folded up paper in her hands and she took it, mostly just to get him to leave faster. It was a flyer for an art show taking place that weekend.

“I won't be presenting anything, but I'm trying to get more people to come out and support a friend. It’ll be a lot of fun and they even give you free food!”

“Maybe I'll check it out.”

“Awesome,” he said as he got up. “It was nice meeting you, Goose!”

“Hey, that’s not my name!” she shouted as he walked off.

“Guess you’ll have to tell it to me at the show then.”

He gave her another big grin and laughed before he took off. She looked down at the flyer again. It wasn’t like she had any plans to begin with and her mother _ had _ been telling her to be more adventurous. She just didn’t think she could handle seeing crazy bird guy again.

Unfortunately she did see him again at the event. If she could only go back and tell her younger self not to give him her number or agree to getting a coffee together. Maybe she could’ve prevented all that had happened up to this point and she wouldn't currently be laying in her ex-boyfriend and now boss’ bed.

“This was a one time thing,” she had resolved to say as she watched him get dressed.

“Of course it was! Wine will do that to you.”

“Next time she upsets you, maybe you should confront her instead of fucking your ex.”

“Don’t tell me you didn’t like it,” he winked.

She didn't react when he walked over and kissed her forehead before leaving the room. Despite her adverse feelings to it all, some part of her still wanted to be with him. Sadly this wasn't going to be a one time thing.

* * *

The two lines on the pregnancy test glared back at her. Nathalie had no idea what to do. There was no going back now, was there? The worst part was that she didn’t even remember when she could’ve gotten pregnant. Their trysts were often filled with large amounts of alcohol that left her struggling to remember her name most mornings. She usually had to just hope one of them remembered to use protection and go from there. Obviously someone had messed up this time.

Gabriel was strangely...happy when she told him. Even though the man was married, the prospect of her being pregnant put him over the moon with joy. While she had been expecting him to offer to help her get rid of it, he instead pulled her into a long hug and kissed her passionately. For a moment she could have pretended that they were still together and that her dreams of having a family with him had come true.

Emilie did not feel the same way. The minute she found out, she cornered Nathalie in her office and screamed at her. She threatened to go to the press and expose his cheating if she didn't immediately get an abortion. She further explained how this was grounds for her to divorce him and that when the judge saw that his mistress was pregnant, he would award her with everything Gabriel had. He would be ruined and it would all be because of her.

Luckily for Nathalie, something happened afterwards that changed her sister’s mind very quickly. Gabriel and her had actually been trying to conceive around the same time and when they had no luck, she went to a doctor to get tests done. It was almost a week to the day that Nathalie took the pregnancy test, that Emilie walked out of a doctor’s appointment with tears in her eyes and the papers detailing how she was infertile crumpled in her hand.

Nathalie should've run for the hills when they pulled her into a meeting one morning soon after. There they gave her an ultimatum: get rid of the baby or give it to them. She was justifiably shocked. Who in the world would just demand someone to give them their baby? Emilie was quick to reiterate how Nathalie and Gabriel’s reputations would both suffer because of this. They would be forced to publicly fire her and she, as a single mother with a reputation for sleeping with her boss, would most likely find it very hard to get another job. The most logical solution in her eyes was for her sister to give her baby to them and for them to raise it as their own.

Emilie with her sweet fake words and persuasive gaze was able to paint her a picture in which her child would be saved from a life of poverty and shame by being given to rich parents who would always have more than enough resources to care for them. She already had the doctor’s words detailing how she herself was unable to have a baby. No one would question them turning to a surrogate in their time of need and if someone were to find out that it was Nathalie who had the kid, they could easily say she did it out of the goodness of her heart and love for her sister. Sadly Nathalie felt like she had been backed into a corner and pressured into giving into their demands. She accepted.

It was easy to confine her to the mansion and restrict her access to the outside world. It was even easier for Emilie to convince Gabriel to do this, citing that anything could happen to the baby out there in the cruel dangerous city. No one would bat an eye at two rich socialites having their surrogate come live with them anyway.

He repeated that exact thing to Nathalie and was delighted when she agreed. It wasn't like he'd come see her later when she sat in her windowsill and cried her eyes out. She spent most of her days there, watching life pass her by on the streets outside. While she wanted to curl up and let her sorrow take over her, she willed herself to press on for her baby. It was barely the size of the head of a pin at that point, but she still loved it with all her heart. Whatever the future held for her, she knew that she would do everything she could to make sure her child was safe. 

The day she went into labor was one of the scariest of her life. Because her sister was so worried about someone finding out anything surrounding his parentage, she demanded of her to have an at home birth. After suffering nine months of carrying a child she knew she wouldn’t be able to keep, she was forced to suffer even more by giving birth with absolutely no pain medicine to help. It was long and painful and she was sure she would lose her voice after the amount of screaming she did. It was only after the baby was born that she was able to fall back on a mountain of pillows and just breathe. 

This relief would be short lived though. She fought to stay awake, so that she might be able to hold her child at least once, but she wondered if she should’ve just given in once she heard someone come into her room. She honestly figured someone had put a curse on her. That had to be it. Why else would everything in her life be so awful? Why would everything that could go wrong, end up going wrong!? She was the human embodiment of Murphy’s Law.

When the midwife came back in and handed her baby to her, she almost immediately burst into tears. She already knew the gene pool in her family was an odd one with how her and her sister had turned out, but she never thought that would affect her own children. Her son was born with the golden blonde hair of her father and her mother’s green eyes. It was almost as if Emilie truly was his mother. 

It definitely made the surrogate lie that much easier to swallow for everyone around them. Though she could see herself in his nose and cheekbones, Nathalie knew everyone would see that hair and immediately think of her sister. It was as if her baby wasn't even truly hers.

“He’s beautiful.”

She looked up and saw her sister in the doorway. For once she didn’t look like she was disgusted by something. When she came over and looked down at the child, Nathalie wanted nothing more than to hide him away from her forever. She didn’t want her to take him away from her.

“Thank you,” was all she could say.

“He looks a lot like me already. It's almost like he was meant to be mine.”

“Well, he's not.”

“Maybe not biologically, but this is my baby to the world outside this room. You’re not having second thoughts are you?”

“No…”

“Good. Need I remind you of what would happen if people knew he was your son? There would be a media storm. People would be surrounding this place day and night just to get a scoop. You don’t want to put a little baby through that mess, right?”

“No I don't.”

“Good answer. You were always such an obedient child. I’m glad to see that hasn’t changed.”

“Happy to help…”

“What’s his name?”

“You’re letting me name him?”

“Of course I am. Do you really see me as that much of a monster? Now tell me, what is it?”

“Adrien...his name is Adrien.”

* * *

After the day of his birth, Nathalie did not see her son for three years. In an attempt to get Adrien to completely accept Emilie as his mother, they needed his real mother out of the picture, and so they sent her away. She could hardly put up a fight when Gabriel handed her a document containing flight information as well as her contract with the German branch of his company. All Adrien got in the way of a goodbye was a quick kiss on his cheek after she snuck into his room. 

The only good thing that came out of being stuck in Berlin was that she was already somewhat familiar with the German language. She found herself fluent in it after the first year. Another thing that happened, but was infinitely worse was that her heart hardened like a diamond. Her situation would be a lot for anyone to handle, but she took it in stride and used it to her advantage. Growing up, Emilie always lived up to their surname, but Nathalie didn't and she had always seen that as her biggest weakness. It was a weakness that had directly caused everything, she thought. 

While they would’ve liked to have kept her out of the country forever, it was clear to everyone that she was one of the best workers in the company. One could even say that she was who kept it afloat. Her return was a lot easier than she had expected. The house was still the same as was the office and her work assignments. The only difference was the little three year old running around the place. Emilie had made it clear to him that this was his father’s assistant and that she was not to be bothered. She then looked at her sister as if she wanted to kill her and told her to stay away from him. And she did just that...or at least she tried to.

She hadn’t kept up with their marriage that much while she had been gone, but she had gotten the gist of what she missed from the other household staff. The first year of raising Adrien had brought Emilie and Gabriel closer than they had ever been. They had bonded over family picnics and photo shoots. His first smile, steps, and words had thrilled them to no end and they had been completely enamored with him and each other through this period. It was when he was around two years old and no longer had any milestones to offer them that they lost interest. The poor baby had been confined to his room most of the time and often neglected. Gabriel was the better of the two parents, but even he was nowhere near enough. If not for the maids, Adrien would have never interacted with another human. 

What was crazy was that despite all of this, the child was still a ray of sunshine. He was always smiling or laughing no matter what happened to him. Nathalie looked at herself and Gabriel and wondered where he got that endless mirth from. She also made sure to keep her distance just like her sister had asked, but there were some days where it was simply impossible. One such time came when she got to work earlier than usual and walked into a screaming match. Right there in the foyer were Gabriel and Emilie ruthlessly screaming at each other. If they noticed her, they gave no sign of it so she quickly made her way to the office without so much as a hello to either of them. She was used to their occasional fights, but had never been up close and personal with one.

She dropped her bag on her desk and looked out of the nearby window. The sky was dark and cloudy, with a heavy rain threatening to fall any minute. She was glad she had gotten inside before it had come. Once she had calmed herself down, she had turned toward the computer, a days worth of emails already in her mind, but something stopped her. A shock of blonde hair was partially hidden in the space under her desk. When she walked behind it and sat in her chair, she came face to face with the son she had only seen from a distance for so long. He was clutching a stuffed giraffe to his chest, his little eyes red-rimmed and wet with tears. The adults were still engaged in their shouting match just outside the door and didn’t sound like they would be stopping soon. Picking him up once couldn’t hurt right?

“Hey Adrien, come here buddy,” she whispered as she reached for him.

He was silent as she placed him in her lap, still holding the giraffe close to him in an iron grip.

“Momma and papa mad at me,” he said into her shirt.

“What? No they aren’t. You didn’t do anything.”

“I spilled water in bed.”

“That’s no issue at all. It’s just water.”

“Momma said I was a pig.”

“Oh I'm sure she didn’t mean it. She was just upset.”

“She say I am useless.”

She looked down at him in shock. She was at a loss for words. No one should ever speak to a child like that, especially when all he did was spill a little water. It felt so good when she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a hug. The feel of him against her was something she had only ever dreamed of. She could feel tears forming in her eyes so she buried her face in his hair to hide it. He even smelled perfect. 

“Your mother is wrong Adrien. You are a sweet and amazing little boy,” she said into his hair.

“And don’t you ever forget that.”

She slowly found herself changing as Adrien grew up. She was still cold and distant with everyone she came across, except for her son. The little boy had an infectious personality that she couldn’t help but be drawn to. She made sure to never reveal her biggest secret to him, but still stayed as close to him as she could. Though she still watched from the sidelines, she pulled Emilie aside one day and chewed her out for the way she was treating the boy. The woman ended up actually taking her words to heart and worked to become a better mother to him. Though Nathalie knew they were all hurting him more and more by keeping him from his real mother, she was happy to at least be able to watch him grow and keep him safe from her neglectful sister.

For a time things actually got better. There were no arguments or fights, nothing was thrown or destroyed, and Adrien was happier than ever. It was only after a random summer trip to Tibet that things started to shift again. The arguments came back in full force, though Adrien was thankfully left out of them this time. When Emilie started getting sick, she had no idea what to make of it. She especially didn’t understand why both adults seemed to be completely oblivious to her illness and refused treatment whenever someone suggested it. The day Emilie disappeared, Nathalie felt like her world collapsed. Regardless of how she treated her, she had always loved her sister and losing her really affected her. It affected Adrien too and she found him taking more and more comfort in her presence with each passing day. It felt wrong to break down the barriers her sister had so carefully built between them, but she knew he needed someone to lean on during his darkest days.

The day Gabriel took her down to the secret basement and showed her the sleeping woman in the coffin, she lost herself even further. What was she supposed to make of all of this? Still she swore herself to secrecy when he fell to his knees before her and begged her to keep it from Adrien. He never told her why her sister was using the miraculous or why she had used it so much that she fell into a coma. Perhaps she should’ve asked.

That love for Gabriel that she tried to bury deep down in her heart dug itself back up to the surface like usual. She saw him in his despair over losing her sister and felt the need to help. He needed someone to keep him steady on his feet, not someone who would stress him out with questions and accusations. She wanted to take all his pain away, though he had never offered her the same courtesy. Her love for him as well as Adrien was what ultimately drove her to take her place beside Gabriel and eventually Hawkmoth in her quest to reunite the already splintered family. It was what blinded her to her own illness when she fell under the hypnotic spell of the peacock miraculous and all that was promised with it. What was a little pain to her if she was able to get back into the comfort of Gabriel’s arms as well as fight to get Adrien’s mother back to him? Never before had her own priorities been so clear yet so unsure.

* * *

Nathalie looked at Adrien again. It must've been the millionth time she had done it in her life. How could she not? She had brought that beautiful blonde-haired boy into the world. She had showered him with love from a distance. She watched him smile and laugh like the carefree soul he used to be. She had done everything in her power to make him happy, even though she knew she could've done more. 

He wasn't happy now and he wasn't looking at her. All he saw were the purple eyes of Mayura staring back at him. From his place on the ground, you would think he was simply laying there. Once you noticed the cracks all around him, it was easy to see that the concrete beneath him had broken his fall. 

The black ring weighed a ton in her hand. All she had to do was take off with it and deliver it to Hawkmoth. Ladybug would see to Adrien's safe return to the mansion, but she'd be vulnerable without her partner in the future. She'd fall quickly. They would win. Emilie would be revived. 

She still didn't move. 

It was as if her own feet were encased in the concrete below them. She was a monster, that much she knew. Here was this boy that she had loved unconditionally for so many years, all behind a mask. She had adored him. She had fought him. Tried to take away the ring that symbolized the freedom he so desperately needed. She had tried to kill him. She almost had. 

Forget telling him that she was his real mother. How could she explain all of this to him? Who would tell him that his father and her were supervillains and that they were the ones who terrorized Paris every day? Nathalie could do it, if she were strong enough. All she would need to do was de-transform and spill everything. He would surely understand. 

She thought back to the first day she held him. She remembered those vibrant green eyes opening and looking at her, taking her in as the earliest sight in his short life. Back then, they were filled with nothing but sleepiness and mild curiosity. Now they were filled with terror and pain. She didn't know what to do. Where had she gone so wrong?

* * *

_"If anything can go wrong, it will" - Murphy's Law_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How about that!? I can't believe how much I ended up writing. I had extreme motivation when writing this and everything just flowed so well. Comments are always appreciated. Thanks for sticking with me through my current gabenath one-shot addiction. I feel like I need to write every possible situation for them before the show disappoints me. 
> 
> I got the Murphy's law idea from my chemistry class. Thought it would be a cool little thing to add.


End file.
